Almost A Kiss
by MollyBriana
Summary: One of a collection of oneshots where the pairing is you and Ven! For all the Ventus fangirls out there! More to come, I promise! Pairings; ReaderxVen


**Here's for all you Ventus lovers out there! Sorry this one is so short, but I promise I'll have more to come and make the next ones longer! Hope you enjoy the Ven love ^.^ Please review, otherwise I won't see a point to write anymore. I also take requests if you have a favorite character and would want me to make a story with this kind of format :) **

**Remember, this is to insert your favorite character/OC into this, so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the awesomeness that is Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

><p>She was resting in the meadow in the Land of Departure, staring at the twinkling stars. Training was rough that day, and all she wanted to do was relax. Master Eraqus made her spar with Terra, a match she inevitably lost. In fact, she would've been in a bad mood all day if it weren't for Ven who cheered her up afterwards.<p>

"Don't worry, I can't beat him yet either. Just keep training, and you'll make a great master someday," Ven assured.

As she replayed his words in her head, she absent-mindedly thought about how much they were alike. Both of them were considerably younger than the others, a bit naïve, and extremely shy.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" asked an all too familiar voice that made her smile.

"Sure, Ven," she responded as he sat down next to her. "There are a lot of stars tonight."

"Yeah," Ven agreed, looking up at the sky.

She glance at him and blushed. She's ran the scenario through her head a million times, where she'd fearlessly lean over and kiss him. It was moments like this that she longed to do it, but could never build up the bravery to actually commit the act.

"Oh, hey!" Ven said, interrupting her thoughts and pointed up, "A shooting star!"

She looked up to see a stream of light streaking across the sky, and closed her eyes to make a wish. When she was done, she looked over at Ven.

"So, whatcha wish for?"

Ven blushed. "How do you know I made a wish?"

"Because you'd be stupid if you didn't," she teased.

"Well... What did you wish for?" Ven asked.

"To hopefully beat Terra in a match soon," she answered.

"Oh," he said and looked back at the sky, "Good wish."

The rest of the time they spent together is silent, until Ven got up to walk away.

"I'm gonna call it a night," he said.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," she replied. She heard him sigh quietly before starting to walk away, and wondered what could be troubling him.

"Hey.. Do you really want to know what I wished for?" Ven asked, stopping suddenly.

"Sure," she replied as she stood up, figuring she should head back as well.

"I..." he started, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "wished for this."

He stepped forward, and gently pressed his lips against her's. Her heart leapt from the contact, and she's almost in shock. She didn't have time to think before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The blonde responded by wrapping his arms around her waist.

He pulled away a few moments later, and she noticed his face was ,she didn't notice hers was as well.

"Ven..."

"Shh..." he said and brought one finger up to her lips to quiet her. "I've loved you for a long time, I was just too shy to say it. I wished that you would feel the same way, and now I know."

She leaned in to kiss Ven again, and felt him smile into the kiss. They parted to breathe only when they ran out of air.

"Let's head back," he said and took her hand as they happily walked back to the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, hoped you enjoyed it, please remember to review, even if it's just two or three words :)<strong>

**Also, I know it's called Almost a Kiss, even though they do kiss. The reason I called it this was because that is the song I was listening to when I wrote this. It's part of the score for the second Twilight movie,.I know EW TWILIGHT :P I don't like it either, but the score is really beautiful and Andrew Desplat did a great job composing it. If you're into that kinda thing, or just need some calm music, it's worth looking up.**


End file.
